The Darkest Fairy Tail
by MissLoveMeNot
Summary: Loni is a loner, straight out. If you saw her you'd mostly likely be intimidated by her dark atmosphere. She's been on the road since she's a child and her only companion is a cat. On her travels she stumbles upon the guild Fairy Tail. How will this train wreck of a girl fit it? You just have to read to find out more! Rated T because I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is MissLoveMeNot. Recently I've thought of an OC for the anime/manga, Fairy Tail. It's been in the back of my mind constantly so I've decided to write about her. She's in ShinkuHikari's story, A Fairy Tail of Our Own. But there's more depth than that, so before I bore you to death rambling here's chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my brain which makes ideas for my fanfictions.**

Loni is a loner, straight out.

If you saw her you'd mostly likely be intimidated by her dark atmosphere.

She's been on the road since she's a child and her only companion is a cat.

On her travels she stumbles upon the guild Fairy Tail.

It was raining and dark out so she decided she could ask for shelter.

When she enters through the door there is no one there.

"Hello there."

"Eeek!" Loni jumped and fell to the floor backing up against the wall.

"I'm sorry to frighten you." A very short man came walking out.

She stayed silent.

"Well look at you, you're soaking wet. Come with me," the small man said walking through a door.

Loni didn't know what else to do than to follow.

"Here, this should fit you," the old geezer handed her a set of clothes and walked out of the room.

After the door was closed and she double checked to make sure it was locked, and quickly changed into the outfit given to her.

She looked around the dimly lit room and saw pictures of people all over the walls. Each one had something in common.

Every person had a similar mark on their body.

As she stared at the picture she could see her own reflection in the glass.

She flinched as she looked at the lightning bolt like Z below her right eye. She took her attention off the ugly scar and headed towards the door.

"Do you have a name?" a voice called.

She realized it was the man and decided to answer.

"L-Loni," she stuttered.

_Stop sounding so weak._ She thought to herself.

"I'm Makarov, but the brats in my guild call me name's like 'geezer'," he laughed as if having a pleasant memory.

"Your guild?" Loni asked curiously.

_Remember guilds are bad news._ She reminded herself.

"Yes, I'm the master of this guild, Fairy Tail."

_Fairy Tail, that sounds really familiar._ Her mind searched, looking for what she remembered.

Then her skin grew pale.

"You're not looking so well. Would you like to lie down?" Makarov asked.

All she could manage was to shake her head.

This time he led her to a different room and told her she could stay the night.

"I must warn you, it might be a bit crazy in the morning," he smiled and then walked out.

Loni shot up from the bed panting.

_Another nightmare_. She told herself.

"Finally you're awake!" the old man from last night, Makarov, said.

"How long was I asleep?" Loni said panicking.

"It's dark again. What's wrong child?"

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath.

Makarov chuckled hearing her curse.

"It's not funny; they're going to find me!" She shouted, fear clear in her voice.

"Who would they be?" the guild master asked.

_You've said too much. _The voice in the back of her mind said.

"N-no one, but I really must be going," she threw off the blankets and rushed for the door.

"Whatever it is you're afraid of, you must know that you're safe here," he said reassuringly.

"I'm not safe anywhere," she mumbled.

"And why is that?" Makarov questioned.

She didn't answer.

"Loni, it's okay to talk to me, I won't hurt you."

She looked up at the man skeptically before letting out a long sigh.

"Zeref's Shadows," she said as if the name would cause her harm.

Makarov stiffened.

"Why would such a guild want with you?" the old man asked worry evident in his voice.

A look of pain crossed her face as she moved her purple hair to the side.

There underneath her eye was the mark of one of the most feared dark guilds.

"So, you're a run away?" he questioned.

"I've been running away for nine years if that's what you mean," said Loni.

A look of sympathy crossed the man's face.

"What's your full name?" Makarov asked, all his attention was to her.

"Loni, Loni Nightshade," she replied slowly.

It was his face that turned pale now.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"You're related to… Eden Nightshade," he stated matter of factly.

"You know my mother?" Loni asked hopefully.

"Not quite. I've only heard of her." By the sound of Makarov's voice, her mother didn't seem to have the best reputation.

"What did you hear?" No one had ever talked about her mother. Then again, Loni had never had a conversation for this long.

"Uh, she was known as… Um," he paused.

"Spit it out!" she started becoming anxious.

"They called her, The Wife of Satan, and The Mother of Demons," he turned his gaze off of the girl before him.

"That makes sense," was her reply.

Makarov gave her a questioning look intimidating enough to keep the quiet girl talking.

"I'm been called a demon spawn… by a member or Fairy Tail," her voice getting softer towards the end of the sentence.

"What?!" Makarov wondered who in his guild could be so rude to this poor girl.

_Don't tell him. _The voice in her mind came back.

"T-they're dead," Loni choked, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Makarov's face went blank.

He stared at the girl weeping in front of him thinking about how she could know about such a thing.

"Do you know their name?" Makarov spoke finally breaking the silence.

"No, I was told that they were a threat to my guild and that's all," she said making the old man very aware that she was uncomfortable with the subject.

"What did you do about the threat?" the guild master pushed.

"I eliminated it," her voice barely above a whisper.

"Welcome to the guild," Makarov smiled at her.

"W-what?" she asked shocked by his last statement.

"Where would you like your guild mark," he said pulling out a stamper.

"Oh, and what color?" he added.

"I don't understand. I don't want to be in a guild. Why would you want me here anyway?" Loni questioned.

"Not many people can be so honest. Sure maybe that was then, but the past is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and right now is gift. Right now, I'm giving you a present and it would be rude to deny," Makarov preached.

No one had ever been so kind to her.

Like she had said, people did call her the spawn of demons.

"Dark purple, right here," she pointed to the skin right above her left breast.

The old man grinned and stamped the guild mark onto the newest member of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How was chapter one? Well, you should have reviewed. I'll try to update at least once a week maybe more if I have the time. Thanks to anyone who reviewed it really means a lot and I'll stop talking now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own Loni and any other character that doesn't really exist in the anime or manga. Unless someone else made it, I'll tell you.**

Loni sat in her new apartment thinking about what had happened the day before.

"Mreow," came the sound of a little animal sitting on the windowsill.

"Hello Haunter," her voice piped up as soon as she saw her feline companion.

The little purple cat leaped onto her lap before making its way to perch on the top of her head.

"Silly," Loni said as the cat circled around before finally laying down.

She didn't really mind the tiny creature. During her time traveling he had been the only thing that stuck by her side.

"How do you feel about this guild Haunter?" she asked like he was actually going to respond.

She sighed, worried that Magnolia would be just like every other place she had tried to make a home in.

Loni hid in the shadows of the alley, trying to make her way through this strange place without being seen.

If anyone saw her scar they'd immediately brand her a threat.

"Shadow Slip," she mumbled as her body sank into the darkness.

She hurried through the dark place; her eyes accustomed to the shadow dimension had no problem navigating all the turns.

The spell 'shadow slip' only lasts for about five minutes, so she had to hurry if she wanted to get through the city without being spotted.

Her head popped out of a shadow on the ground and she prayed that no one was around.

After her body emerged she had a straight run to the exit.

Loni took off into a sprint feeling like luck was finally on her side.

''Oof," was the noise she made when she had ran straight into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl shouted while brushing off her clothes.

"Sorry," Loni mumbled trying to hide her face.

But, she wasn't quick enough.

"Z-Zeref's S-Shadows?" the girl tried to back away quickly, only to trip and fall backwards.

"No, you don't understand," Loni kept her voice low, not wanting to attract people.

That dream was out as soon as the girl shrieked out the terrible guild's name.

Before Loni knew what was going on she was surrounded by a group of people.

One stepped out claiming to be a powerful mage that would fight her off.

"I-I won't fight you," she said in her usual quiet voice.

"She's going to let me kill her," the man said smugly.

He started to blast his magic at her and everyone just stood there and watched.

It wasn't bad at first.

When he had said he was a powerful mage, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth.

She could have easily taken him, but she didn't do that anymore.

As the attacks kept coming, they became more painful, and then they became unbearable.

"P-please stop," Loni whimpered as she curled into a ball, hugging her knees.

"She's begging for mercy!" the man laughed. "Mercy won't make up for all the people you and your guild have killed!" he used one more attack and her blood was staining the dirt.

The ground started shaking around her and she got this strange look in her eyes.

"Shadow Monster," her voice cracked and her face became very glum.

Her eyes said something different.

They had this crazed look, it was almost demonic.

A beast emerged from the group's shadows and went on a rampage.

Now Loni's blood wasn't the only one to enter the soil.

While her monster went on its spree, she laid on the ground a wept.

The shadow creature didn't need Loni to summon it; she had never learned how to control its strength. The demon had a thirst for blood and would force itself into the world when it was hungry.

After all the terrorizing was over she opened her eyes, and darkness flooded the streets.

She sighed with relief, but then realized the blood spots in front of her.

"Ugh…," she heard someone moan out.

She ran to where she heard the noise only to find the man that was earlier beating the life out of her.

He groaned some more until he noticed her there.

His eyes got wide and his faced morphed from pain to horror.

"Y-you're a m-monster," he coughed.

She had just turned around, all thoughts of helping the man out of her head because of the cruel name people often called her.

The terrible memory came back to her and a new worry sparked in her mind.

_What is Shadow wants blood?_

Shadow, as in the monster that always watched her from the dimension that her magic came from.

What if he wants the blood of the people here?

I need to leave.

Loni stood up and started for the door, Haunter jumping off before he fell. She didn't really have any personal belongings so she didn't bother to pack.

_Knock Knock!_

She paused.

_Who could possibly be here?_ She thought.

She didn't even know anyone besides that old man.

She slowly approached the door and opened it slightly.

"Hi!" chirped a small girl.

Loni stood like a stone.

"I wanted to welcome you to the guild," she smiled.

It was obvious she wanted Loni to invite her in.

_How'd she know I even joined? was Loni's first thought._

"Whenever a new member joins Makarov announces it," she added as if reading her mind.

"I brought some cake," she said as if cake would just buy her over.

Just then Loni's stomach growled.

She sighed and opened the door letting this strange little girl in.

Loni could now actually see her entire body, even though there was barely a body there.

She was tiny, and Loni felt that if she would get into a fight she would snap like a toothpick.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it resembled the orange heart of a fire that reached her mid-back. She had strange goggles rested on her head that went with the rest of her crazy outfit that consisted of a brown sleeveless vest over her white blouse, all of the buttons in their place, a pair of white khakis, and brown boots to match the vest.

Earlier when she was talking to her she remembered her green eyes that popped with the brightness of her hair.

"I'm so sorry I haven't told you my name. You're just so nice, letting a complete stranger into your house and not even knowing their name. It's Octavia Ambrose, but you can call me Tavi!" she seemed very enthusiastic with every word and it was giving Loni a headache.

"Loni," she said in her usual tone.

Octavia had even brought plates for the cake which Loni was thankful for.

"Why don't you come to the guild after this and make some friends?" The fiery haired girl asked after chewing a bite.

"I don't really do friends," Loni seemed to kill the girl's spirit.

"Well, what's life without friends? I mean, I friends with everyone!" she talked quite fast leaving Loni trying to make sense of the jumbled sentences.

She finished her last bite of cake and stood up.

"So, I'll see you at the guild?" Octavia asked hopefully?

"What even goes on at a guild?" Loni questioned.

She had never really been in one before. Just a place filled with monsters and murderers.

"It's really fun, I bet you'd like it, and if you don't, I'll buy you a present!" Loni was really confused now.

"What kind of stuff do you like?" Tavi asked cheerily. Then she noticed a manga sitting at the kitchen table where Loni was sitting.

"Never mind, bye!" she bounced out before Loni could say anything.

Like she was going to anyway.

Loni finished her piece of cake and put the two dishes in the sink.

She grabbed her manga book and sat on the comfiest chair she had, all thoughts of leaving gone for the time being.

After she finished reading she stood up wondering what to do.

_Maybe I could check out the guild. Then, hopefully no one else would come by to welcome me. _She thought as she walked for the door.

When she got to the large doors, she went for the handle then pulled back as she heard a loud noise come from inside.

When she finally did open them her eyes witnessed the most chaotic scene ever.

**Hope you guys liked it! Octavia was made by ShinkuHikari and if you haven't already, check out her story 'A Fairy Tale of Our Own'. Loni's also in that. And like I said I'm going to try and update more often. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooooo sorry, you don't even know. I feel terrible for not updating. You can all punch me in the face. Okay, so in the whole OC thing I forgot to ask if I could ship your characters. I may have asked some of you, but I'm asking now, so now you have another reason to review other than to criticize me, or compliment. So now, on with the show?…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character except for the ones that I tell you about… in a separate chapter.**

There were too many scenes unfolding in front of Loni at once.

One of the first things she spotted was Octavia flying around on a lantern.

Then the guild shook.

"Sorry guys!" a girl yelled while dancing. "I can't help it when the bass drops," she smiled.

She was very short and looked quite young, but you could tell she was about sixteen. Two strips of her white hair went down to her hip bones and the rest she kept on her back. She also had a red bandana wrapped around her head. What puzzled Loni was the small girl's red eyes.

She didn't finish examining the girl because something else caught her eye.

A girl not very far from the other one was performing magic tricks.

This magician had a pretty average height and dark blue hair that went to the bottom of her neck. Her skin was pale as was the purple color of her eyes. Her white guild mark was outlined in blue and on her cheek. A small black top hot sat on her head with golden ribbon wrapped around it. She had choker around her neck with an opal in the center and a blue sundress that stopped at her knees the same color as her hair. To finish of her outfit was lavender ballet shoes and a magician like suit with many pockets.

She pulled a card from her deck and showed it to someone.

"Is this your card?" she asked.

The person shook their head yes and their eyes were wide with amazement.

"That's fake!" someone shouted.

All of the sudden she threw the deck at a boy slicing up his face.

"Dexter, are you okay?!" the girl who was dancing asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, my face is just bleeding," Dexter, his name was, said.

"Ayame, don't pity him," The magic girl said.

The Ayame girl was wearing a white cutoff tee with what looked like a unicorn design on it, red jean shorts, red converse, and red headphones were around her neck.

The Dexter guy stood up and Loni could then inspect him as well.

He was kind of tall with a slightly muscular frame. He had shaggy navy blue hair that almost went down to his eyes in the front and almost touched his neck in the back. His eyes were a blue green color and it looked as if a pixelated guild mark was in the place of his pupil, though it was hard to see through his 'hipster' glasses. His outfit was just a simple white coat, navy blue tee, dark jeans, and converse.

He sat back down at his laptop while Ayame was trying to use a napkin to wipe the blood of his face.

"LONI!" she heard someone shout. "You came!" shouted the happy voice of Tavi landing her lantern in front of her.

"I want to introduce you to some people," she smiled grabbing her hand and pulled Loni over to the counter.

"Mira, here's the girl that Makarov was talking about," Octavia said to a pretty white haired woman.

"Oh, so you're Loni? It's nice to meet you," the woman, Mira, smiled warmly.

Loni didn't remember the last time she smiled. She didn't even think she could anymore.

"M-mom, can I have a drink?" A young boy asked.

"Of course," She replied to him. "That's my son, Anorc. He's a little shy." Mira patted the boy on the head and gave him his drink.

Anorc had short blonde hair which obviously didn't belong to his mother with her white hair. But he had blue eyes which were clearly from her genes. He looked almost sickly thin and Mira already said he was timid. This kid was a wreck.

_Like you can talk. _She thought.

"Loni's shy too," Octavia giggled.

She gave her a death glare and turned away.

Then Loni noticed another girl sitting at the counter making small talk with Mira.

She reminded Loni much of herself for some reason. The girl had very long black hair that almost went to the floor in her position, and from the way she was sitting it covered her left eye. This girl too had red eyes, or at least the one she could see was. She wore a red kimono decorated with black flowers and a red band was tied around her ankle. Her feet were bare.

"That's Ayiana Clyde," Tavi said noticing Loni inspecting the girl.

Loni then turned her attention back to the group of crazies that were her guild mates.

At her old guild things weren't like this at all. There would usually be a dead body lying here and there.

"Adan, watch this," a girl around 13 said to this Adan person.

All of the sudden the room was becoming very bright and everyone seemed to become cheerier.

For Loni all it did was make her want to go back to her apartment and hide in the darkness.

"It's too bright," another girl that looked almost identical to the other complained and Loni mentally agreed.

"Then do something about it!" the other one said.

"You know I can't," was her reply.

The first one snickered.

"As much as I love a good fight, could I please have some peace and quiet for once?" the girl, Adan asked them.

She seemed a bit older than the other two, maybe just slightly younger than Loni herself. She had orange hair much like Octavia's only with yellow highlights and it looked quite long. She had eyes that resembled the gem amethyst and bangs that swooped and blended into the rest of her hair. Her outfit consisted of a red tee and a leather vest with a hood that was up. Her leather shorts went with the vest and the knee high boots finished it off.

The two girls who Loni figured were twins looked exactly the same with slight differences.

The one who had made the guild bright had golden blonde hair that had two pieces braided and pulled back looking like a crown almost. Her eyes looked like they were made of pure gold and the Fairy Tail guild mark was so small on her cheek you would think she cried gold as well. Her outfit looked fit for a goddess. A golden armored bra like chest-piece was her top with a beautiful sun symbol in the middle. A sun also hung from her neck on a chain. The same golden armor was used for her skirt that split into pieces and she wore golden sandals that spiraled up her calves.

She turned around to sit down at table and Loni noticed the cloak wrapped around her. It was sky blue with gold trim and had white puffy clouds that were as if you were really staring at the sky.

Her sister had pitch black hair with the same style and dark blue eyes; the tiny guild mark was in the same place only it was white. Her outfit was also the same only it was almost glowing white instead of gold and had a moon design in replace of the sun. Her cloak was the same color as her eyes, a dark nighttime like blue, with white trim and a star design which was also as real looking as her sisters.

"The twins are Lian and Luna and the torch head is Adan Chaise. With her are her pets Kat and Codi," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "And the owl and eagle up there belong to those two," the male voice said, and Loni could see his hand pointing up.

Loni looked over to see a tall thin guy with shaggy brown hair that went down to his ears. He had green eyes and looked around eighteen. He wore a simple white trench coat that was unbuttoned, a blue tank, and black pants and shoes.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Tejil Mundansu," he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Loni just awkwardly stood there staring at it.

The last person that made this gesture was…

She shook her head and just looked away.

"You're Loni, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she was always one for very short replies.

"What kind of magic do you use?" he asked another question.

"Shadow," yet another quick response.

"You didn't tell me that!" Tavi whined appearing out of nowhere.

"You didn't ask," Loni said trying to avoid conversation.

All these people were making her uncomfortable.

"I use lantern magic," Tavi said cheerily.

All of the sudden she was sitting on that giant lantern again.

"I use frequency magic, Lian uses sun magic and Luna uses moon magic. Adan uses hyperion magic which is a combination of the two. She's sort of like their mentor," Tejil informed her.

"The three over there," Tavi pointed to the dancing girl, the magician girl, and the laptop guy. "The one dancing is Ayame Skye, she uses dancing magic, the one performing tricks is Arilia Lockhart who uses magician's magic, and Dexter the guy at the laptop uses technology magic," Tavi added."Ayiana uses blood magic, scary right? Some people even nicknamed her 'Nightmare' and 'The Demon's Apprentice', because she used to go on quests with Mirajane," Octavia kept going.

"She used to be scary?" Loni asked looking back at the friendly waitress.

"Yeah, and Anorc's a mage too. He uses black blood magic," Tejil got a chance to speak before Tavi.

"I use illusion magic!"

_Where do all these people come from? _Loni thought to herself.

"This is Chiharu Renz and Shiro," Tavi smiled.

Loni didn't see anyone else with her, but then she noticed the snow owl perched on the small girl's shoulder.

Chiharu had purple eyes and indigo colored chin length hair with her bangs clipped to the side. She was very thin with pale skin, average height, and a flat chest. She was wearing a white short- sleeve shirt, a black scarf, black jean shorts, and black sport shoes.

"Is that everyone?" Loni asked hoping to go 'home'.

"Not even close!" Tavi and Chiharu somehow said in sync.

"Nagi, you don't have to polish all of the dishes," someone said from behind the counter.

Loni turned her head to see who the people were.

A man stood there polishing a glass. He looked the same age as her. He had dark red eyes, and short spikey black hair with a few white streaks running through it. He was wearing a butler suit complete with a tie that reminded Loni of a manga she had read.

Talking to him was a girl dressed in a waitress uniform. She had blonde hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She also looked the same age. Keys dangled at her side.

"That's Nagi Cornez, he's almost like the guild's butler," Tavi giggled. "And the girl is Layla Dragneel, daughter of Natsu Dragneel and…" she suddenly trailed off.

The two looked over at the counter.

"Oh hi, are you new?" Layla asked.

"Yep, she's Loni, and she uses shadow magic and she's the one Gramps was talking about," Tavi acted like she knew everything about her.

_But that would be a disaster, _Loni thought.

"I'm a celestial spirit mage," the girl smiled.

She reminded Loni a lot like….

_Don't you dare even think that. _Her mind scolded.

"And I use string magic," the butler guy, Nagi, said politely.

Loni then noticed a guy sleeping with his head resting on the counter.

"Don't wake Ren, he just got back from a quest," Layla warned.

_She even sounds like her._ Loni again pushed aside the thought.

"His name is Ren?" Loni asked.

If she was going to a part of this guild she might at least know everyone's name.

"It's actually Rengoku Deathsworn," Nagi corrected.

Ren seemed slightly muscular and lean. He had his black hair in a ponytail, and red streaks went through it. She could also see a reddish black guild mark located on the back of his neck. She couldn't really see exactly what he was wearing besides his red overcoat and his loose gray jeans.

"Hello Loni," a familiar voice said.

She looked up only to see the old man.

"It's nice of you to come by and meet everyone. ATTENTION my children. I know I've already announced this, but… here is the newest member of our family, Loni," he paused looking to her to see if he could say the last of her name.

She of course gave an almost evil look back telling him no.

"Please make her feel welcome," the geezer finished.

Loni was then surrounded by the people she had earlier only seen from a distance being asked questions and being introduced.

She was overwhelmed and as soon as she had the chance left and went home.

When she walked through the door Haunter was curled up on the windowsill purring in his sleep.

She sighed and walked over to him.

"Knock knock," she heard someone say at the door.

She stood up and answered it.

"How'd you like the guild hall?" Tavi just walked in and questioned.

It looked like she was hiding something behind her back.

"I don't think I'll spend all my time there," Loni said looking down.

"So you'll go back? YOU LIKED IT!" Tavi shouted.

"I didn't say that," Loni argued.

"I know I said I'd only get you a present if you didn't like it, but here," she practically shoved it into her hands.

Loni looked down only to see a manga book.

It was actually the one she needed. She had been reading the same ones over and over because she never really had any money.

"Why?" Loni asked truly wondering why this girl would do this.

Octavia smiled warmly at her.

"Well, we're friends aren't we?" she replied. "Well I've got to get going, see you tomorrow!" And she left.

Loni looked down at the book and for the first time in years, she smiled. It wasn't much, just a small almost smirk.

"Friends," she repeated and sat down to read.


	4. Accepted OCs

**Sorry if you thought this was chapter four. It's not, but it's the list of characters that were accepted. I'm sorry if I didn't use yours. It gets really difficult to write with too many OCs that you don't know everything about. But to those of you were accepted I hope I portrayed your character correctly with what little they talked or maybe didn't, just the feeling they gave off or their description.**

First all of my OCs.

Loni Nightshade

Anorc Dreyar

Ayame Skye

Dexter Android

Lian and Luna

Layla Dragneel

Arilia Lockhart- Falling Lanterns

Octavia Ambrose- Falling Lanterns

Adan Chaise- H8erslovemecauseI'mawesome

Chiharu Renz- Yoruko-Chan

Ayiana Clyde- MeredySaysNomNom

Tejil Mundansu- Resmesh

Rengoku Deathsworn- LunarShadow 1906

Nagi Cornez- LunarShadow 1906

**Hoped you like the chapter and I'm working on an arc so look out for my next update.**


End file.
